Clichéd
by Mint-Chocolate-Leaves
Summary: Lorcan doesn't want to live a life of Clichés. One-shot.


Title: Clichéd

Notes: Written for the 'Themes challenge'. Just something I wrote in about half an hour, so sorry if it's terrible...

* * *

_ I. _October 17th

* * *

Lorcan doesn't notice how beautiful Molly II is, until he sees her that day in their seventh year when she's dressed up ready to go on a date with his twin. Its cliché, Lorcan realises, that he would fall in love with his brother's crush, but he's done it.

If his life were a movie, he really would kill the director.

He settles on giving her a comforting smile, and his brother a thumbs up as they go down the hill towards Hogsmeade. That's the day Lorcan settles into the leaky cauldron sitting on his own drinking fire whiskey until he's almost forgotten who he is. He frowns at the bar tender when he's cut off, but he can't find the energy through his slurred speech to start an argument.

He doesn't make it back to his dorm until three A.M, and he swears to himself that he does go to Hogwarts, and that he doesn't go to beauxbatons or some other school. He also has to convince himself that he actually is Lorcan Scamander.

* * *

_ II. _October 27th

* * *

The next time Lorcan sees Molly, it's because he's walking back from detention and his path crosses hers. She's patrolling with Lysander – because she's head girl, and his perfect brother is head boy – and she scolds him for getting into detention in the first place.

Lorcan scowls, and mutters obscenities, and Molly almost gives him more detention, but Lysander stops her. Lorcan doesn't even understand why Lysander bothers, because he's always been the misbehaved brother who lives in detention, but he doesn't ask because he knows Lysander can only save Lorcan from so much.

That's the day that Lorcan first goes to the 'dodgy' part of the leaky cauldron, where the sketchy people live, and it's the first time that he indulges in muggle drugs. They cause him to relax, and like the alcohol ten days ago, he finds that it helps him forget about his situation.

When he makes it back to Hogwarts, it's time for the school to go to breakfast, and Lorcan finds it amusing that he's rebelled even further from everyone and that he's been out for the entire night.

His friends worry though, when he stumbles into the great hall, with rumpled robes on and dark bags under his eyes, but he laughs and tells them that he's fine, before he digs into his breakfast.

* * *

_ III. _November_ 23__rd_

* * *

Molly doesn't like Lorcan. Lorcan knows it to be true, and he just wants to get rid of the pain, and as soon as he's out of his most recent detention, Lorcan goes down to the quidditch field where he sits on the bleachers. He looks up at the sky, a cigarette in his hand, where he watches the night as it goes past.

Lily Luna Potter seems to find him like this, smoking as he's lying on his back. She looks slightly upset as well, and though Lorcan isn't good at reading people, he knows Lily is upset when he notices the two bottles of fire whiskey in her hands.

She blushes when she sees him, and looks like she wants to run away, but Lorcan says hi, and she says hi back. He offers her a drag of his cigarette, and she takes it, and once she's actually opened the bottles, she offers him some fire whiskey.

"So why is the oh-so-innocent Lily Potter out after curfew trying to drown her troubles in alcohol?" Lorcan asks, as he lights another cigarette. Except it's not a cigarette, its muggle drugs – weed – they told him. Lorcan doesn't really care much as long as it gets rid of his pain.

Lily looks at Lorcan in shock, which eventually turns into anger.

"You're doing the same but with drugs," Lily snarls, "who are you to judge."

Lorcan doesn't really know what he says wrong, but he smiles afterwards, just to try to make the tension go away. It becomes an unsaid agreement then, that neither one speaks about the others problems, but that they'll listen if the other wants to share.

Lorcan doesn't share.

* * *

_ IV. _December 25th

* * *

Lily invites Lorcan over for the Christmas break, and it's almost as if a heavy weight has been lifted off of his chest because he doesn't have to see his brother kissing Molly – who still hates him.

Lorcan says yes, forgetting that Molly is Lily's cousin and not knowing that Lily has family over on Christmas day. He tries not to stare at Molly for too long, and he tries not to clench his fists every time he looks at his brother, but sometimes he fails. Molly's beautiful, after all.

Lily notices Lorcan staring at Molly sometimes, and asks him if she's the reason he meddles with drugs and alcohol, but Lorcan shakes his head and tells Lily that he'd never fall in love with the girl his brother loves, and that he'd never be that clichéd at all.

Lily tells him that it's clichéd to say that he's not clichéd. Lorcan really hates Lily in that moment, before he brightens up and asks if she wants to get out of the house for a while. And Lily being Lily says yes, because she's turned seventeen recently, and she wants to relish in her youth like Lorcan does.

That's the day that Lily tells him that she has a crush on him. That's the day that Lorcan tells him that he doesn't like her back, but really wishes that he did. That's the day that he tells her that they could be together, and that he can fall in love as they go along. That's the first time that Lorcan breaks Lily's heart only to seal it seconds later.

When they get back to the Potter household, Lily's older brothers look at the two angrily – because Lorcan and Lily are both high, and Lily's got a case of the munchies because it's her first time on weed.

* * *

_ V. _December 31st

* * *

James and Albus, Lily's older brothers hate Lorcan almost as much as Molly does, and they tell Lorcan to stay away from their sister, but Lorcan doesn't understand why he should.

Lily kisses him, and though they two are both drunk, and the relationship they hold is destructive at times with a lot of arguments, they both seem happy enough. Lorcan doesn't think about Molly so much anymore, and he seems in love with Lily enough to make her happy.

James tries to punch Lorcan during the New Year party that the potters were holding, and every one watches as Lorcan reacts with a glare, and clenched fists. They two start fighting until Mr. Potter and Mr. R. Weasley have to pull them apart, and even then, both boys seem to want to keep biting into each other.

Lily seems content in knowing that Lorcan has stood up for their relationship, and Lorcan supposes that maybe he does love her. Would he be in a relationship with her if he didn't think she was beautiful? Would he have gotten into a fight for her if he didn't love her?

Lorcan supposes that maybe he does.

He also supposes that maybe that's a bit too clichéd for his liking.


End file.
